


Fly Me To The Moon

by ghostlyfraggle



Series: Leo's Spacebutter Stories [3]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, bad parodies of monster hunter and star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPACEBUTTER FIRST DATE</p><p>(sequel to a sequel, can probably be read as a standalone tho)</p><p>(title has nothing to do with the story i just like frank sinatra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdeynamnam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdeynamnam/gifts).



> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO BIRDEYNAMNAM FOR THE AMAZING COMMENT ON MY OTHER STORY, 2 A.M.
> 
> that comment is the whole reason this story exists, my dude. (they supplied a whole plot for a first date and i modified it slightly but kept it basically the same and wow just thanks so much!!!)
> 
> i meant to finish this like two weeks ago btw
> 
> fuck writer's block

“Shit, shit, shit,” Jeff paced around the dorm, a hand tangled in his hair. “IAN!”

 

“What?” Ian asked flatly, not bothering to look up from his computer. He was sat on the lower bunk, his laptop in his lap, the screen casting ghostly shadows across his face.

 

“Where’s my beanie?” Jeff asked, pausing in his pacing.

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?” Ian said in an annoyed tone.

 

“Never mind, I found it,” Jeff said nearly instantly after Ian spoke, reaching up to the top bunk. The beanie was placed on the the edge of the headboard as though it were some kind of coat rack. Ian sighed deeply.

 

Jeff placed the beanie on his head, adjusting it more than he probably needed to. He attempted to fluff out his hair with his hand, and smoothed down his shirt.

 

He was wearing a grey plaid shirt over a light-colored Space Wars tee. Not exactly overdressed, but he sure felt like it. Or, wait, was he underdressed? Shit…

 

_ It’s only a movie _ , Jeff tried to calm himself down.  _ You look fine. _

 

“Do I look okay?” Jeff turned towards Ian.

 

Ian looked up from his computer for a split second before responding. “You look stupid.”

 

“Thanks,” Jeff rolled his eyes. He’d finished getting ready just in time, as soon after there was a knock on the door. “Fuck, uh...”

 

“Use protection,” Ian said offhandedly. Jeff cast a fleeting, angry glance in his direction.

 

“Hey,” Jeff opened the door with one hand, and shoved the other in his pocket. PBG stood there, simply wearing his Normal Boots jacket over a grey tee shirt. “You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” PBG said with a shrug. Jeff could tell that he was nervous.

 

The two stepped out into the hallway, Jeff shutting the door behind them. “You look nice,” Jeff said awkwardly.

 

“I always look like this,” PBG said with a smirk.

 

“Aaaaaand you always look nice,” Jeff retaliated. He set off down the hallway, PBG following close behind.

 

_ God, why is this so weird?  _ Jeff thought. Something about labeling an outing as a date made it five times more stiff and awkward.

 

They walked down the hall and out of Bluebell House in thick, rigid silence. They walked off campus and towards the train station, and Jeff was really getting bored of the atmosphere surrounding them.

 

As nonchalantly as possible, Jeff took his hand out of his pocket and side-stepped close enough to PBG that they were nearly touching, but not quite. He gently bumped his hand against PBG’s, and then grabbed it.

 

PBG tensed up, but didn’t reject the contact.

 

…

 

They held hands through the whole train ride, their intertwined fingers sandwiched between their thighs.

 

…

 

The movie was...well...PBG couldn’t give an accurate opinion on it because he was too busy watching Jeff’s reactions to really pay attention to the plot. But, from Jeff’s reactions, he assumed the movie was pretty good.

 

“I loved the part where Wan Trio showed up and…” Jeff rambled about the movie as they exited the theater, into the mall. PBG watched his face as he talked. His eyes sparkled. He moved his hands animatedly as he spoke. PBG felt like maybe he should kiss him, but he wasn’t gutsy enough to do that and also they were in the middle of a crowded mall.

 

“...Don’t you agree?” Jeff asked.

 

“Uh, what?” PBG said, realizing he’d been spacing out.

 

Jeff chuckled. “Don’t you agree that we should get something to eat?”

 

“Yeah, agreed,” PBG said. He wasn’t quite gutsy enough to kiss him, but he firmly grabbed his hand as they walked and intertwined their fingers.

 

They found a small fast food place that sold ice-cream and french fries, and ordered a pair of milkshakes. PBG reached into his pocket to pay for his, but Jeff insisted on paying for both.

 

“This is a date, and I’m gayer than you,” Jeff said jokingly. PBG shoved him with his shoulder.

 

“No, I’m the  _ gayest _ ,” he said with a smile. He’d never called himself “gay” before, and it was a little weird. And he wasn’t technically gay, but neither was Jeff, so he supposed it was okay.

 

The cashier rolled their eyes and pressed their lips into a thin line.

 

“ _ Excuuuuuuuuuse _ me, princess,” Jeff mimicked a line from a horrible old cartoon show, “but if I’m not mistaken, this is your first date with another guy. I’m gayer.”

 

PBG frowned, and was about to say something else, but they were handed their milkshakes. Jeff gave a quick “thank you” to the cashier, both for serving them and for putting up with their coupley bullshit.

 

“You’ve dated other guys before?” PBG asked. They started walking into the mall crowd, towards a bench.

 

“Yeah, never seriously, but I—oof!”

 

“Awww, man,” PBG looked at the scene that had just unfolded before him. Someone had bumped into Jeff, causing him to drop his milkshake. It had spilled all over the floor. “We can share mine, it’s cool.”

 

Jeff looked at the ground in defeat.

 

“Uh, hey!” PBG bounded back over to the fast food place. “Could I get an extra straw?”

 

The bored cashier lifted their eyes and sighed. “Sure.”

 

PBG took the straw, put it in his milkshake, and went back to Jeff. They sat down at the bench and watched the river of people walk by.

 

“You’re sure we can share?” Jeff asked, tilting his head towards PBG.

 

“Of course,” PBG smiled. Feeling flustered, they drank the milkshake at the same time, not sure whether to keep eye contact or avoid it.

 

After a second of staring at each other, Jeff snorted. He pulled away from the straw and covered his mouth and nose with his hand. “Shit,” he mumbled.

 

“Oh my god,” PBG also pulled away from the shake, “did you get milkshake in your nose?”

 

“Maybe,” Jeff said, sniffing. He pulled his hand away from his face and started giggling.

 

PBG couldn’t help but join in.

 

…

 

“Hey,” Jeff whispered, gently shaking PBG’s shoulder. “We’re almost at our stop.”

 

PBG was pretty burnt out after the mall trip. They didn’t talk much on the train ride back, and Jeff didn’t mind that at all. Eventually, PBG’s head slumped over and rested on Jeff’s shoulder. He’d fallen asleep.

 

“Mmmf,” PBG mumbled, clearly awake. He turned and buried his face in Jeff’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna leave you.”

 

“Oh,” Jeff said, blood rushing to his face. PBG clumsily wrapped his arms around Jeff.

 

“Oh?” PBG asked.

 

“Yeah, just,  _ oh _ ,” Jeff said. He leaned his head on PBG’s.

 

…

 

They got back to Asagao, and, still not wanting to leave him, PBG walked Jeff back to his dorm.

 

“I had a lot of fun today,” Jeff said with a sincere smile, as they stood outside the door. “Thank you.”

 

“Th-thank  _ you _ !” PBG stuttered. “For, like, paying for the milkshakes and putting up with me and…”

 

Jeff silenced him with a quick kiss to the cheek. All PBG could say was  _ “oh _ ”.

 

“Austin,” Jeff began, stepping closer to PBG and putting a hand on his cheek.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you,” Jeff said endearingly. He grabbed PBG’s face with both his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

 

PBG smiled against Jeff’s lips. “Love you too,” he mumbled.

Jeff moved his lips slowly against PBG’s, careful not to go too fast, should he freak PBG out. PBG seemed really unsure about everything going on, and especially didn’t know what to do with his hands, so Jeff decided to assist: he slid his hands gently down PBG’s arms and to his hands, and guided them carefully to rest on his own hips.

 

He kept his hands on PBG’s arms, tracing delicate circles on the fabric of his jacket. He poked his tongue at PBG’s lips, and PBG made a surprised noise before opening his mouth slightly.

 

Jeff took an offhanded note that PBG felt rather feminine; his lips were softer than most dudes’ and he was pretty damn submissive.

 

PBG’s grip on Jeff’s hips tightened. PBG’s mouth tasted like the skittles he’d eaten at the movie theater and also a little like salt (probably from the popcorn). Jeff’s hands migrated back to PBG’s cheeks, which, expectedly, felt warmer than usual. Their bodies were pressed close together, their—

 

“Guuuuuuys,” someone (Ian) groaned from behind the door. “Get a room. And by ‘a room’ I mean ‘not this room’.”

 

PBG pulled away abruptly, his face looking rather like he’d gotten a nasty sunburn. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

 

“Ian!” Jeff exclaimed, annoyed. “Fuckin—”

 

“ _ LISTEN _ ,” Ian said, clearly closer to the door than he had been a moment ago. “If you two don’t move somewhere appropriate I’ll throw your fucking Monster Searcher hat out the window.”

 

Jeff rolled his eyes, and then looked back at PBG. “You kiss like a girl.”

 

PBG put on the angriest face he could pull with how happy he felt at that moment. “And you...kiss...like...a really great kisser…? I can’t insult you I’m sorry.”

 

Jeff laughed. “That’s okay with me. Will I see you tomorrow?”

 

“Of course!” PBG said, and then, realizing he sounded a little childish and also kind of desperate, put on a “cool” face and corrected his statement. “I mean, uh, sure, if you want to.”

 

Jeff laughed again, and turned to enter his dorm. PBG quickly grabbed his hand, and lingered there for a moment before taking off down the hallway feeling like his head was in the clouds.


End file.
